percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Adventures of Maria Von Alice
Also see Maria Von Alice for information on the main character. My OCs in this fanfiction :8 Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns all the characters besides my OCs. Maria Von Alice Chelsea Calista Cleo Belle Melissa Ronte Angeline Avery Tess Bing Clairwen Glade Beckie Tense Demetra Plum Angel Von Alice If you want to use one of these characters, leave a message on my talk page. غليد نيكول، ابنة أثينا 19:50, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 1 The sky boiled with new colors. I ran with all my energy up the mountain… The sphinx was after me. I grabbed my cape and reached the top of the mountain. I stared down and knew this was my end. Either way, I’d die. I prayed to my mother Persephone and whirled around to face the Sphinx. She pawed her way up until… I swallowed and held my knife tight. It was the only thing I had brought with me when I had run away from home. The only thing. My ripped cape flew around in the wind. The sphinx reached the top and licked her lips. “At last!” She cried and leaped at me. I did the only thing I could. I jumped off the mountain. My throat was dry and bumpy. I sat up and shook my head. How long was I out? And…and how did I survive that fall? I looked a few feet away. There were bits of yellow dust on the ground. The sphinx. I backed away as far as I could with a broken leg and bloody face. Probably all my bones were broken. My bottom touched something on the dirt. I dug around and saw a blue hairbrush. It was cracked and buried in rocks. I picked it up. It was new, but it had been here a long time. There were strands of red hair tangled in the brush. In the sunlight, it looked brown. I put it in the dirt/rocks and lay down on the ground. I touched a clump of soil and it turned into a flower. I was so weak I couldn’t even pick my head up again. I lie down and fell asleep. Somebody was shaking me. I woke up. The sky was dark now. I focused my eyes. I saw a boy looking down at me, kneeling over and shaking me awake. I blinked and sat up. I almost fell back down again but he grabbed me. “Let me go!” I protested. The boy let go and I dropped onto the ground again. “Ow,” I muttered. Then I got a good look at him. He had pale skin and dark hair. Maybe blue eyes… no brown. Or black. I couldn’t tell. It was dark. Shadows bent towards him like they were trying to get his attention. “Who are ''you?” I asked. “Who are ''you?” He shot back, his eyes moving up and down. “Maria Von Alice,” I said. “You?” The boy shrugged. “Are you a demigod?” I sniffed. “Of course!” He nodded, slowly, “Then, who’s your parent?” I looked him in the eye “Persephone.” His eyes widened. “Who are you, then?” I asked. He took a breath. “Nico di Angelo, son of Hades.” My day couldn’t get any weirder. “Where are you taking me?” I asked him. “Persephone has a kid?” He asked. Seriously, this guy wasn’t answering any of my questions. “Yes,” I said “Now are you going to answer me or no?” He gave me a smug smile “No,” “Then I’ll run,” I said. I ran. And ran. Wind blew through my ripped T-shirt. I fell in the mud, twice. Nico reached me and pulled me back. “Listen, little sis,” He said. “I don’t know what you’re planning, but you have to come with me. Your mother wants it, if you want to please her.” The Styx River churned and crashed against the shore. Nico grabbed a black rock. Obsidian. He pushed it together. It bent at his touch. He made a triangle, and then tossed it at the Styx. “Why’d you do that?” I yelled over the wind of the Underworld. He kept walking along with me. “Alright, Nico. Where are you taking me? You’re not a kidnapper, are you?” I asked. “Of course not.” He smirked. We walked past the Styx and through the gates to the Fields of Asphodel. Past it. And into the garden of Persephone. “Don’t eat anything.” Nico told me. “I know!” I told him. There were so many fruit. And flowers and flower beds. We walked past… and into the palace of Hades. Nico gestured toward the other path. “That’s Tartarus,” He said. “I know, but why are we visiting Hades?” I asked. He just dragged me inside. The place was huge. There were skeletal guards all around and across the front. They had different weapons and had jackets from different type of war periods. I saw Hades and Persephone on their thrones with Demeter on hers (unplanned), talking. They did not notice us. I was about to…when Nico pulled me together. “Maria,” He said to me. “Bow down.” I did. He did, too. They noticed us. “Demigods,” Demeter observed. “Just what we need.” Before she could say more, I bowed to my mom. “Mother,” I said. “Look up, Maria,” My mom said. I looked up. She looked kind like I’d seen her before. Warm brown eyes, rich black hair. Like me. Hades was looking back and forth Nico and I. Persephone frowned at Nico. Her gaze softened when she turned to me. “Daughter, I’ve been waiting. Where were you earlier? Why didn’t you answer?” I must admit, my mother acts like a kid sometimes. I didn’t answer. All I could think was how my dad fell in love with this woman. “I could take her to her room,” Nico offered. Clearly, he was dying to leave. “I could show her the gifts, too.” Persephone studied me. “Um… mom, is… is my dad alive?” I asked. It was a mistake. I knew I was Persephone’s only daughter and I were talking in front of Hades. “Love,” She cooed. “Where was your father last when you saw him?” Demeter looked pleased. “A fine man. Great family, wealth. Smart and rich. Nice house. Much better then this dump.” Demeter said. “And my daughter’s expected to live here.” “Demeter, please!” Hades bellowed. Persephone rolled her eyes. “Mother! I loved that place. Don let me stay there as long as a want. But I love this place more.” Now it was Demeter’s turn to roll her eyes. “Sure. It was a fine home until Hades had to destroy it!” My eyes were burning. I was outraged. Hades destroyed it? Why? What was his problem? I stomped my foot. “''You'' destroyed it? What’s your problem?” I shouted. Nico pulled me out of the throne room. My room was the room exactly like it was before when I’d last seen it, before it had been destroyed. Same walls, bed, etc. Nico pulled open a drawer. “You don’t want to make my father angry,” He said to me. Nico pulled out my clothes. “These don’t fit you anymore. You need new ones. He tossed them to me. “Pick the ones you’ll keep. Need only a few.” He left the room. I picked out 2 dresses and one sweater. The rest I shoved aside. My head was throbbing. Nico returned. He had a package in his hands. It was wrapped in black wrapping paper with one floating star moving around. He set it on my bed. I plucked off the star, tossed it up into the air in my room and named it Jim. I peeled off the wrapping paper, opened the box and revealed a black velvet box like a ring box, black clothes, and something shiny peeked out from under. Nico covered it up with the clothes. “Surprise present.” He promised. I opened the ring box and found a ring. It was entirely black, shaped like a flower. I put it on. “To help you control your powers.” Nico said. I went out of the room to change for my new clothes. I brushed my hair, washed my face, put on the black T-shirt, black sneakers, black jeans, and black flower earrings. I even put Jim into my T-shirt, and he floated around. Back at my room, Nico pulled out a sword identical to his. “Stygian iron sword. You’re a worthy child of the Underworld.” He gave it to me. I grabbed it by the hilt. I hung it by my side. It was light. “Thanks,” I said. “Can I summon the dead?” “With your ring.” “I’m following you.” “If you want.” “Is there another place for demigods?” “Camp Half-Blood. Has every demigod tool. Challenges. Cabins. Friends, activities. I visit once in a while.” “Okay. Is there a Persephone cabin? If not, where do I stay?” “No. No Persephone cabin. She doesn’t have kids. Then you stay at Hermes.” “Can’t I stay in Hades?” “No. Only your godly parent or else.” “Then… Hermes?” “Hospitality. They take in unclaimed or kids that don’t have cabins for their parent. Twenty cabins for minor and major gods and goddesses. Even the maiden goddesses. Anymore questions?” “Yeah. Where are we going?” I asked. “Ever shadow traveled?” Nico asked. Chapter 2 Shadow traveling was awesome. Well, Nico had this idea of me adopting a young hellhound from the fields of punishment. My hellhound – Sammy was still young, 6 feet tall, and 620 pounds. Go figure. So we went shadow traveling to Camp Half-Blood. When we arrived at Half Blood Hill, a dragon coiled up a pine tree covered in Golden Fleece. “That’s Peleus.” Nico said. “Our golden fleece guard dragon.” Peleus the dragon was sleeping, so I decided not to bother. Nico and I walked down Half Blood Hill and reached camp. It was… breathtakingly beautiful. There were so many demigod challenges… and campers talked, fought and did much at once. It was a half-blood’s dream. “Hey, Nico,” a boy with green eyes said. “Who’ve you got with you? Looks like your twin.” He joked. Nico found a smile. “Hey Percy,” He said. “I’d like you to meet Maria, daughter of Persephone.” Percy raised an eyebrow. “Persephone?” “Yeah, Persephone,” I said. “You?” “Poseidon.” He smiled. “Percy’s got a lot going for him. His past… well let’s just say he’s a popular hero of Olympus.” Nico told me. “Whoa,” I said. “Can I have your autograph?” Percy laughed. “Sure, just now… I can’t find a pen. You and Nico look like twins.” “Oh yeah? He’s a month older than me. And we kind of do look alike…” I said. Percy nodded. ”See you soon, Maria. I’m looking forward to talk to you.” And he walked away. Nico nodded at me. “You just made friends with Percy. That’s good.” I walked along with him. “Time to meet Chiron.” At dinnertime, I sat with Hermes’s cabin. Chiron was a centaur, activities director. We were having an awesome archery knockout after dinner. So far I had made friends with: *Percy, Poseidon cabin *Cleo, Aphrodite cabin *Chelsea, Janus cabin *Angeline, Athena cabin *Tess, Hephaestus cabin They were pretty cool with stuff. After archery knockout, we left for our cabins. In Hermes cabin, I took off Jim and my cabin mates tried to convince me that drawing a smiley face on it would make Jim more approachable. I did with pencil so I could change the mood. At wrestling, I was pretty knocked out as in good. My whole body took over and I knocked down the whole Ares cabin, Clarisse had named me Daisy Baby and I did not like it. Oh well. I was lucky, though. Clarisse usually dunks in new kids’ heads into toilets. I did not want to be one of them. After lunch, I took a shower and headed for Janus cabin. I needed to talk to Chelsea. Chelsea was sitting out on the steps and was picking at her nails. She saw me and her face lit up. “Hello, Maria. Come in. I’m sure Janus won’t mind.” She moved away some chairs. The place was nice. There were hooks filled with keys all over the cabin. There were locks and books sprawled around the tables and floors. The beds had silver, gold or bronze colored sheets. Colorful blankets were wrapped around them. There were diaries all over and a few kids were waving their hands over the locks and staring at the diaries like they were treats. Some were eating chips (they sneaked into the cabin) and laughing over the diaries. How they were reading with dyslexia, I had no idea. Chelsea sighed. “Diaries, diaries. My siblings are crazy over them. They take diaries from school and open the locks. It’s our specialty, you know? Reading secrets are fun. One time I- do you want to know?” She asked. “Yeah, sure. I came to talk, right?” I replied. She frowned at her nails. “See what that stupid Aphrodite girl did? Permanent nail polish for a month! She said my nails were horrifying. Now I can’t take this… ugh!” Chelsea stamped her foot in frustration. “Go on about the diaries,” I said. Chelsea shook her head. “Yes. Well, once, I stole a diary. You see, at my old middle school, there were these groups of giggling girls with diaries. They stuck together like glue, and gossiped, wrote their deepest secrets and life in diaries. They never showed the diaries to anyone. Okay, so one girl went to the make-up room on a play set I was in one night. I’m the daughter of Janus, right? I have, like a closet of diaries. The foolish girl left her diary on the bench!” Chelsea dug absently into one of her sibling’s bag of potato chips. She ate one. “So I grabbed the diary, stuffed it in my bag. After the play, when my mother came to pick me up, the girl was crying over her diary. I did not feel bad for her. Not even a bit. She gossips and spreads rumors about people. She’s evil! I read her diary at home and it was so embarrassing! Her deep secrets! I secretly spread the secrets of the girl- Danielle!” Chelsea cackled evilly. Chelsea folded her arms and crossed her eyes. "Wait. Its dinner. We'd better get going!" She got her whole cabin to get up from laziness and go. "I let you see the diary soon!" She said. At dinner, Angeline winked at me from her table. The whole Ares cabin glared at me like they wanted to murder me or something. Chelsea smiled at me like she knew something I didn't. Mellisa moved up next to me, for she was in the Hermes cabin at my table. “We’re having javelin throwing next,” She said to me. “Did you ever throw one?” Melissa looked doubtful- maybe a bit hopeful. “No,” I admitted “Never.” Melissa nodded. “Partners if Mr. D hasn’t chosen them already?” “Sure,” I said “So, you’ll show me and stuff?” I sipped some diet coke. Bet on it. Please! “Please?” I asked. “Well, duh!” Melissa grinned. “Partners… see Tess set up some plans with her partner, and boyfriend Corin, and well, things can go not-as-expected. Understand? You’ll need practice… but, I’m an excellent javelin thrower. I can guide you!” Melissa looked like she had found something valuable- which is something to do. Guide me in javelin throwing. “Well,” I smiled. “What if I’m not playing… like I choose archery… which is the other choice?” I asked. “Then you’ll can't get the point.. I guess..." “I’m an archery fan,” I said because I was awesome at archery. “No thanks.” Melissa turned away and chattered to someone else. Probably to be partners, or something. I got archery, yes! I’m great at it, so, I guess I could pick 80% accuracy, even if I’m not Apollo’s kid. I chose the 8th target which was 80% accuracy and shot perfect- 100%! I had fun. I had more fun than it would have been in javelin throwing. Speaking of, I peeked over there. Campers were throwing wicked looking weapons that looked like spears. I’d seen many before- it was a javelin. They had shots, too and you had to get it from a bull’s-eye view. Chapter 3 It was Monday now, and I had to leave. We’d come back- Nico and I. Nico looked like he wanted to stay, but I knew we were different. We had to say goodbye, and all. I did. Chelsea gave me a golden key. “If you should lie, try the key- you have a choice!” She said. Her green eyes sparkled and she smiled a sunny day. Cleo gave me a small bottle of black powder. “Put it over your eyes,” She said. “You’ll look great!” And so we left, Nico and I. I was tired, but had a night at camp. The next morning at 6, I had to go. I had collected a black bag (Cleo took me shopping, long story) and put everything inside. I also got a jacket that was awesome, slipped my eye shadow in the zippered pocket. I put the key in, too- it would come in handy. I let Cleo keep my bag safe until I came back. Sammy walked next to me, and I scratched his ears. Nico found a smile, and then turned all serious again. Man, my brother could be annoying sometimes. I collapsed at the highway, and Sammy sat down next to me. He snored too soon and I put my hand in my pocket. It was freezing which was funny. It was winter- but my hands never were like that. Nico smiled a weird and creepy smile, again. I stared at him. “You’re weird.” “No kidding.” I grinned and then wiped my face. “Nice eye shadow,” Nico commented. “Yeah, thanks. Cleo and I left for the mall on the weekend.” I said. Nico didn’t reply. He looked ahead and finally sat down. I balled my fists and punched my knees. “Ow.” “You’re really dumb if you think that’ll help.” "I didn’t hear you.” He sighed and it was clear something was bothering him. And I wanted to find out, do something about that something, I wanted to help. Then he curled up really small and said nothing, just stared at the sky. I poked him. “Ow,” He said. “What was that for?” “You.” I said simply drawing myself a serious face. “Now what in the world is wrong?” “Nothing? Why? Concerned?” He teased. “Shut up,” I laughed. We looked at each other for a second or two, and then he pulled away and acted all sad. "Pull off it." I grumbled. I stood up and stretched. "Having fun with your boyfriend?" Nico asked. "Who?-" I began. Then, it hit me. Nico had spyed on me! "He's not my-" I stopped. I tried to strangle Nico. He held up his hands in surrender. "Okay! Okay! Just tryin' to get you happy." I thought about it for a moment. No..."Something's coming!" Nico screamed. "Off the highway!" I jumped off the other side, Sammy at my heels. I followed Nico as we jumped over the fencing and the bridge was right in front of us. I was going to get on, when Nico pulled me farther. "Down the fence, it's really okay!" He promised. "No!" I screamed. "The highway's easier." "We have to!" Nico screamed over the wind. "Break the fence." "No! Are you crazy?' It was a crazy idea. Suicide. I rushed up the line and broke free from the chanting of the wind. "Then I will." Nico drew his sword and sliced down a whole section. "Go!" I screamed. I meant to say no, but it came out as go. "Alright then," Nico pulled me over to the edge. I had time to say to Sammy "Sammy, go to ca-" My voice drowned as I fell 500+ feet downward. I woke to the sound of honking. We were on the other side of the highway. We were pulled unconcious over the bridge, so I was laying lifeless for a few minutes, I guess. Nico lay a few feet away, face down. I rubbed my eyes. Where was Sammy? If he had followed me, that was bad. He would've never survive the fall. He would have disintegrated like the Sphinx on the mountain. I hoped that he had gone to camp. I prayed to the gods he was safe. I listed the names of who I remembered through my life. I stared at Nico in disguist. His father killed mine. I heard a growl behind me. I didn't dare turn. I knew what it was, and how it got here. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. She was my worst fear. The sphinx. I couldn't get my sword in my clutches. It would kill her forever, and she's never even bother me again. I slowly turned around, out of my trance. I was still frozen as I faced the snarling sphinx whose hair was loose around her shoulders and her lion part looked shiny and newly brushed. She smiled with satisfaction. "Don't think you'll lose me again," the sphinx said. "That fall hurt and Tartarus was not enough." She cackled. "Finally, godling!" She extended her claws and pounced at me. I let out a strangling scream and was about to pass out. The sphinx scratched at me and pain seared through my body. She then wailed. She cried out brims of tears. "No! I'm good! Doing my job- only having a snack, lord Hades- I'm teaching children nice li-" She was sucked away. There was Nico, his sword up. "Some teacher. Having a 'snack'." He said. Then said "Oh, gods! You're burning!" He touched my arm and jumped back. "Ouch! Burn! You- you're shaking with fear and red with...Calm down! She's gone! You can open your eyes." He sat beside me and held me tight. I couldn't speak or move. I leaned over to my thighs and my whole body shook. I cried slowly. Nico patted me and said some things, I didn't hear him. My eyes were burning. The sphinx had shook me up. "Maria, let's go. It's getting dark." I slowly got up, fell down (almost) and Nico balanced me again. I didn't care. I probably was light. He grabbed my shoulder and wrapped his arm over my shoulder like your best friend does, probably, but he was squeezing me to death. His hands were freezing, like mine. We were so much alike. We walked into a shop. Nico let me droop down. He whispered in my ear "Look ahead. I think you know him." I was too weak to look up. I looked as best as I could. It was a girl with blonde hair and Austin. The girl was his half-sister, perhaps, from the Apollo cabin. They were at a shelf of medicines and other stuff. Austin spotted me, smiled, noticed Nico, frowned, then turned away. What did he think? He knew Nico, of course. I wanted to scream, but I fought the pain in my arm. The sphinx had scratched me. Nico grabbed my shoulder, balanced and let me look more. "Ow," I said weakly. Apparently, people heard, and saw how sick I looked. Austin said something to his sister, she nodded. He rushed toward me. "You and Nico having fun?" He asked. I opened my mouth, but Nico said: "Fun isn't the word. She's weak, here. Need to support her... whoops!" Nico rebalanced me. I let out a scream. " What.. what are you doing here?" I asked. Austin looked at me. He had a glow in his sky blue eyes. I stared into them. "Chiron said we could... um... my sister and I could leave to get something we needed to a trip. Not a quest. Trip." Austin shuffled his feet. "Good luck, then." I croaked. " Nico was looking back and forth between us. Austin noticed him looking and cleared his throat. "Um, if Nico.." He began. "Go ahead," Nico said darkly. "I don't deal with Maria's social life." Austin looked shaken up. His sister skipped over and managed a smile and said "Bye, Maria." I said bye. "What do we do?" I asked Nico. "We?" Nico asked. "I can't live like this forever!" He threw up his hands and I screamed. The girl's eyes widened and Austin turned as I slipped on the ground. Nico stared at me, gaping like a stupid fish at the aquarium, like when you stare still at a fish, it's mouth open. Austin and his blonde sister rushed toward me. "Oh!" His sister gasped. "This is Raina," Austin said. "Hi!" Raina said. "Hi- ouch!" I replied. That wouldv'e been funny, but I was hurt. Nico was nowhere in sight. "Where's-" I began. "Yes, peculiar!" Austin said. Nico reappeared at the scene with a bag of ambrosia. "This'll fix you up," He said. Austin and Raina moved away. I ate a square. Soon, I felt better. Austin nodded at Nico. "Umm, take... " "We're leaving," Nico said flatly. "To the night bridge. Right? Wouldn't I need some time?" Raina was confused. I was shocked. "Then go ahead! If she likes to be with you, fine!" Nico got up and walked out the door. Austin stared at it. Raina was shaking her head. "Sometimes, you just can't count on it!" I shook my head. "Who said anything about that?" I asked. Raina was confused and looked hurt. "Sorry," I apologized. "I'm losing my temper." "So, you and Nico..." Austin began. "Me and Nico what?" I demanded. "He's my brother, Austin! And he thought I needed some time. So, he really cares!" Raina smiled. "You think so?" "You have feelings for each other! That's so cute!" Another voice said. A pretty girl looked down at us. "Raina, Austin? Back to reality?" "Cleo?" Raina was shocked. "Yes, and this is tearing me up!" Cleo sniffed. I sighed. "Ok. So, Cleo, did you see Nico?" "Yes! He's getting off the highway!" Chapter 4 I was so angry at him for leaving me. I got up, pain telling me to fall again. "Well, bye Cleo, Austin, Raina." I said. Everybody said their goodbyes, knowing we'd see each other at camp. I asked Raina to check on Sammy if he was at camp. I hurried up the highway for the thousandth time today, and I couldn't help feeling drowsy at some time. I walked for what felt like another hour and there was no sign of Nico di Angelo. I felt defeated, and angry. I moved up the highway on the walk, where I had told Nico I would not break the fence. But, of course, we were children of the Underworld and falling would not injure us, or kill us in any way. That's because of Tartarus, the pit. I began to feel tired and defeated, and so, I passed out. I woke up and heared fire crackling. I saw an old woman hunched up near the fire and sitting in a comfortable- looking chair. She was in a cotton blanket and she had black hair, which was surprising for her age. I was sure I had seen her somewhere. She smiled a smile that looked so... young. The old woman said to me "Maria, do you know who I am?" "No," I said. "But you look very familiar." The woman smiled again. "Ah, but I am your grandmother, Maria." I stared at her in disbelief. "Grandmother?" I asked, open-mouthed. "Yes, dear. Grandmother. And I was shocked to hear about my son's death. And you, my dear, are slightly like your mother, yes, you are. Charming young woman, that Persephone." I smiled at my grandmother. "But why did Nico go?" I asked. My grandmother sighed. "Hasn't Percy said anything? Did you hear the stories of The Second Titan war?" She asked. I shook my head. "You know Percy? And no, I haven't heard much." "Well, then, let's start!" My grandmother took a breath and laced her fingers. "I had to fight. The monsters kept coming and I got so many wounds." She said. " You've fought in it?" I interupted. "Dear," My grandmother said. "I was 15 years old. I was Beckie, daughter of Aphrodite." Beckie said. "Hera did this to me." "Then how are you my grandmother?" I asked. Beckie grinned. "No, silly! I am your grandmother, in other terms. Your mortal uncle is my half mortal brother." So, that's how she looks beautiful, I thought. "Go on about the Titan war," I pleaded. "Well, there was the oracle, who is now, who was at that time, Rachel." I nodded. I knew Rachel at camp. "She threw a blue plastic hairbrush at the lord of time, Kronos!" I gasped. The hairbrush I had found in the rocks was Rachel's! "Well, in the war, Percy made a choice, as the great prophecy said. Annabeth, gave Luke the promise he had made years ago when they were young, and Percy made the choice to give Annabeth's knife to Luke, the cursed blade, because he had betrayed his friends and made the promise to Annabeth, when giving the knife. Luke killed Kronos inside him, he was a host; the body of Kronos. So, Luke stabbed his Achilles spot with the cursed blade, and he was a hero. Of course, without the campers, and your brother Nico, we wouldn't have won, and that includes me." Beckie finished "Wow, Percy was a hero, after all." I said. "On Olympus, Percy was offered immortality, to be a god, but he refused for the heroes, and dead. All of them." "That was a big sacrifice," I said. "Tell me more about why he refused." "For his girlfriend, Annabeth." Beckie said. "At that point, she was not his girlfriend, just a friend." Beckie paused for a breath. "Years before it happened, Percy was afraid Annabeth would become a hunter of Artemis. He did not want to lose her. So, Annabeth looked the same way when Percy wad being offered a god. He'd be immortal, and besides, they both liked each other. Annabeth couldn't live with him forever if Percy became a god, could he?" Beckie asked. "I suppose not." I replied. "Want some chicken soup?" Beckie asked. "Sure, thanks, Beckie." I said, wiggling in my warm bed. Beckie served me some, and as I sipped from the bowl, she told stories of the battle, and soon, I fell asleep. Chapter 5 It was the second day at Beckies'. I felt much better. It was a sunny day. Beckie was up at 9, so she was mixing some dust together. "Making make-up." She said. I wasn't surprised. The sky turned dark, then brightened up again. "I need to find my brother," I said to Beckie. She cocked her head. "How can you catch up with him? He shadow travels." Beckie replied. "So can I," I said, showing her my Stygian iron ring. Beckie nodded. "Well, go on, then! It's your destiny." I nodded slightly. "Need anything?" Beckie asked me. "No, that's okay, Beckie. Thanks." I waved it off. Beckie smiled, and she looked young once again. "I'll be young once again, really soon. Tommorow, perhaps? See you at camp, when you visit, Maria. I'll be there." Beckie waved at me. I left through Beckie's mom's back door from the kitchen. Her mother offered so much, peeled carrots with sauce, sandwiches, whatever I liked. But it was okay. I stepped out and took in a breath of fresh air. I looked around. The yard was huge. Behind all the trees, stood a creekline fence, and beyond it, a small running river. It moved quickly, and I took a sharp intake of breath, again. I climbed over the tall fence, which was not an easy task, and I stepped into the river. The cold water beat against my legs as I opened my eyes and swam. I felt loose, refreshing, free. I kicked towards the bottom. I found an opening, but I kept swimmimg. My ring glowed now, and I kicked up to the top. I burst out, dripping wet. I waited some, until I dryed off, and in the meantime, I drew pictures in the dirt. I wasn't a good artist, but I drew. I drew my past. My dad and me at the beach. All the good times. My friends and I, my friends from camp. I drew the good stuff about life. I drew a dracanae with a sombrero, and a grass skirt. It had happened once, because we ran through a gift shop. I was dressed in sunglasses, tilted off to the right a bit, and a melon spratch. I smiled. Now I was dry. I got up and brushed away the pictures. Then, I bit into my sleeve, and straitened up. Time to search. The sky became dark near 6:00 p.m. I was getting a bit frightened, and I was only twelve. The wind was getting wild, and I hugged my chest. My ring had stopped glowing, which meant Nico had shadow traveled. Sammy was not here to help. Maybe my ring could help... I lifted my self up, and peeked at the scratch the sphinx had given me. It was ugly red and I felt horrible. My mouth was dry. I was hungry, and cold. Worst of all, I was alone. Nobody is here. I should not have come out here. Maybe if I send an Iris- message, I will be able to find some one- I know. I dug into my pockets, but I found no drachma. It was beginning to get freezing. I shivered, then tryed to look into the wide. I could not see. It had become dark, and misty. I noticed the sky was pink and snow began to fall. White flakes danced around me. I stuck out my tongue as I used to, and caught a snowflake. The sky was pink, but the air was misty, which made it hard to see, and plus, it was very dark. I went out to the river that ran in between. Maybe I could go to Beckies'. No. I knew why this had been done. I needed to learn life. Period. I closed my eyes and began to think. A girl stood in front of a bird. Then, she sat down. I saw her. She was in snow white clothes. Her face a apricot-pale, and her eyes icy blue. Her lips were a wisp of pink, and she gazed forward. It was as if she could burn through the mist around her with those eyes. The bird sat in her lap. The girl brushed her wool sweater and her silk dress. She was wearing a cotton blouse underneath, with laces flowing down. The girl stood and turned to me. "Maria," She said. "What will we do now? Time's running out. You have to meet me soon. Remember me, Maria. Don't forget who we are." My eyes shot open and I was so cold. Snow collected up to my ankles. That fast? I knew two things after that image. The girl was Clairwen. And she need something I had talked about so long ago... I sat still in the water. Then, the water collected against me. It pulled me. I screamed and kicked. My arms were pulled away.I was forced down. The next thing I knew, was I was in a white chair. Mist surrounded me. I was wearing my black clothes, the only black in this room... or world. Clairwen sat opposite me, in her white clothes, with her dove. "Maria," She said. "What happened to you? Do you even remember our deal? Or who I am?" Clairwen looked at me with her clear ice blue eyes. "Yes, Clairwen," I said, gritting my teeth. "And I have not forgotton anything." "Good." The ice princess smiled. "I am sure we'll have a great time together." She drew a circle in the air. "Who are you, Maria? Have you noticed?" I looked down. My clothes were fine, my hair was not messy. "I am Maria Von Alice, daughter of Persephone, child of the Underworld," I said. The evil witch laughed. I wasn't laughing. "No you're not. Girl, look at me. Do think listening to myths would help? Take my help, once you've returned what's mine." "No," I said. "It's not a myth. And I don't have it! It's long gone." The ice princess was in stress now. Years ago, she leant me a snowflake stone which could make snow at school. I thought she was lying. But it was true. "Well, someone has it and is messing around!" Clairwen snapped. "Stop that." I said. "Can you help me find my brother?" Clairwen thought for a moment. "If you find the stone, then I'll help. Deal?" "Forget it." I grumbled. Clairwen stared at me. "So," She said. "How's school? How's your family? Friends? Boyfriends?" I glared at her. I did not answer. "Why have you brought me here, Clairwen?" Clairwen gave me an evil smile. "Oh, you know why." She smiled. "Liers and theives deserve to be punished." She got up and the mist collected around me. Ice gripped the legs of my chair. Before I could get up, the ice locked me down. Clairwen smiled. "Good day, Maria Von Alice. See you 100 years later." Chapter 6 I beat against the ice. It would not break. The place was misty, freezing. Ice walls locked me. My life was over. Clairwen was an evil ice princess who wanted revenge for something I'd lost before. She was forgotten, and she hated my ever since. Her memories of us as best friends were washed away, replaced by the bad times, the betrayals. And I knew who was to take the blame. Nico. All because he left me. All because of that. It was not fair. I called out "Clairwen!" several times. But there was nothing. Maybe it was soundproof. Or maybe Clairwen wasn't kidding. She would see me 100 years later. She was immortal. I was, too, probably, here. Maybe. By the time I'd get out, my friends would die and I'd be all alone. Oh, yeah, I had also been separated from my sword. I was so cold, I tried to heat myself, but I couldn't and I probably would die soon. My eyes were feezing and my body felt numb. I knew that if I cried or anything, my tears would freeze and that would make me colder. Why did I even jump off the mountain in the first place? I could have died right there. Less painful death than dying of cold. My fingers caught ice and frost and I knew I wouldn't last long. The walls were solid ice, and if I tried to break them, it would only make me wor- That's it! I could break the walls! I stood up and brushed off the frost and all. Then, I clenched my fists and slammed the walls. I punched, and punched, but it was no good, because the walls were like steel. Now I was cold and my hands hurt, too, so I could do nothing but breathe heavily and fall apart. I got up after… I have no idea. Well, there was some food next to me, covered in frost. I didn’t touch the plate. I got up from the ice floor, and expected my clothes to be wet, but they weren’t. It was so cold, the ice had become solid. Not a single drop of water. I brushed off the frost from the food, revealing frozen food. It was like a prison in a huge, -100,000,000,000 and more refrigerator temperature. I know the lower it is, the higher, if you go by negatives- ah, you know what I mean. I held the ice in my hands- I dropped it a few times- until it melted and it was cool food. Not ice cool, I mean food cool. It was fancy food- the kind they serve in five star hotels. Just a part of dinner. Better eat it before it freezes again, I thought. I ate the whole thing. I was not hungry anymore. Clairwen served great food. The only bad thing about being her prisoner was the temperature. There was a feather bed at the end; entirely white, covered top was fur- and flakes collected there. After all- she was my friend. I snuggled inside and pulled up the blanket. Then I prayed to all the gods I’d be able to get out… There was a loud knocking sound that wrung through the ice and- my ears. “Maria! Maria-“ I muffled voice called out. A large column melted. It was Raina, and Nico. Nico looked awful- his face was red and his hands were clenched. Raina looked worried. She was glowing, and then she brightened up more when she saw me. “Maria! What happened? We- I tracked you down here, and, oh! It’s freezing cold in here! Get up!” Raina lifted up the covers and pulled me out. I took a deep breath. “Clairwen. She’s here.” “Who’s Clairwen? Come on! We’ve got no time to talk!” We ran to the melted section. I raced past the hall and through the gates. And somebody was waiting for us. “Busted,” Clairwen said. Nico and I drew our swords and Raina got her bow. “We won’t die like this,” She told us. Clairwen grinned. “I prefer ice.” She created a blast of wind that shook us up, and also startled us- in a cold way. “Clairwen- I thought we were friends.” I said, trying to cry. “We are,” Clairwen said through gritted teeth. “We’re having a little game, okay?” She stuck, throwing ice like knives. The mist collected near us, and Raina began to glow again. The ice crashed against her, and she was unharmed. “We can do that,” She called. “Go on!” The ice locked out feet to the ground. The mist grew thicker. The ice climbed up our bodies. Wherever it touched- the spot became numb. We couldn’t move. The ice reached up our necks- it looked like an ice outfit. Nobody was laughing. “I trusted you,” Clairwen told me, the ice closing over Raina and Nico’s mouths. Only a few seconds. Clairwen glanced at them. ”Painful death,” She said. “But my favorite kind.” “Clairwen, please. I swear on the River Styx I’ll help you find your stone- but please don’t harm us. Please. I’ll try.” Clairwen’s eyes softened. “Will you- really?” She asked. “Yes,” I promised. “Clairwen, we were friends. How could you not trust me?” “Because you never trusted me,” She replied coldly. And it was over. The game was over. I was shivering as we got out. Raina offered to take me at camp. “Private talk, really,” She told Nico. Then she steered me aside as Nico wandered around the park. Raina turned to me. Her eyes were teary. Then she said “People were worried about you. Everybody that knew you, almost.” She said. “Your dad told us that you-““Whoa, whoa, whoa,” I said. “My dad?” I was confused. Wasn’t my dad… dead? “Yeah, your dad,” Raina said. I blinked. "My dad's dead." Raina shook her head. "Impossible. He called and was crying when he heard- are you serious?" I nodded. "Yeah!" Raina shook her head. "Last you saw him?" "Died because Hades caused a quake near our house. Buried in rubble, I guess." "You guess." "Well, I didn't know he was alive!" "He is, Maria," Raina said gently. "And he's with Persephone, watching over you." "A whole year?!" I cried in shock and disbelief. Anger, even. "He never told me? He left me alone, by myself?" "If was for your best, Maria," Raina said quietly. "He wished to keep you safe. Hoping you'd give up." "But why?" I cried. "It's not fair!" "Nothing is. You need to grow up." Raina touched my arm, and at that point, I knew it was true. "Okay," I said. "Okay." Chapter 7 I punched the soil again. A blue flower grew over there. I punched it. It was smashed. I stepped on it. Now it was gone. I stepped on all the flowers in the soil. There. That proved my point. I ripped the weeds growing from the soil. Nico stood a distance, watching me. He did not move or talk. He was like stone. I felt like punching and destroying more. But the garden was dead and no plant was left. I stomped onto the soil once more and landed a punch on the gowing area. There. Have it. I leaned down and punched the soil again. More things to punch. I waved over 30 glittering flowers and stepped on, or punched them all. "Hey, girl, stop that," said a southern voice. I turned around. It was a 19 year old girl dressed in a short blouse and shorts. She was fanning herself and leaning on a huge shovel that she dug into the soil. Strangely, it had become warm. Maybe Clairwen had found the stone or something. The girl had green eyes and blonde hair. "It was really warm," she said. She said the really like relly. "I came to check my garden." She said, with her accent. "And I saw you, stomping and punchin' my flowers." She looked at Nico. He frowned, but said nothing. "My flowers," I said irratated. "Half-Bloods?" The girl asked, resting her head on the top of the shovel. "Yeah," I said. "I'm Persephone's kid, blah, blah and those were my flowers, so I have the right to do whatever I want with them." I declared, hoping that she'd be lost for words or something. "But you don't have the right to mess up my garden." The girl pointed to the squashed plants. "And, I'm Demi, daughter of Demeter." She eyed Nico and I. "Underworld kids," she muttered. "Name?" "Maria Von Alice," I said. "Von Alice," Demi mused. "Know someone with that name... "My mortal sister, Angel Von Alice?" I asked, a little hopeful. I did have a mortal sister. My dad's first wife, of course. My sister was... erm... lost, I guess. "Yes!" Demi said. "Was in my high school. This is my dad's house, ya know?" I shrugged. Ok. Sure. "Hey, Demi," I said. " Do you know where Angel is now?" "No," Demi replied. "She's a mortal. Never paid attention to her. But we were friends." "Ok," I stomped on another flower. Demi glared at me. "No worries," she said. "Who you like to be taken out?" "Yeah," I laughed. "Who-" Demi left her shovel. She walked towards me. Then she used one arm to pick me up. She showed no effort. She looked like it was E-A-S-Y. "I'm Demetra Plum," she said. "And did you know? I won 15 strength medals." I looked over at Nico. But nobody was there. "Um.. Demi?" I asked. "Mmm?" "Please put me down." Down I went. Demetra lifted her shovel out of the soil. "Better leave before dad finds out," she told me. "Ok," I said. And I was glad to leave. I left into the woods Nico had disappeared into. I saw him, poking a fire. Low, but a fire. I glared at him. He looked up. “Where’d you go?” He croaked. “Where’d you go?” I shot back. “None of your business.” I threw him a look, then looked back to see where Demi was. She was picking up the squashed flowers. They would make great paints. Nico looked at me. “Genius,” I muttered. He looked up at me. “Wha?” “Never mind.” I shuffled uneasily. “No. Don’t give me ‘never mind’.” “Never mind!” I shouted. Demi looked up. She frowned, and then kept working. “Stop that.” “Stop what?” “That!” He said nothing afterward. “Okay, then tell me what was wrong after camp.” “Nothing.” “Don’t give me ‘nothing’!” I frowned and wandered away. Boys are very annoying, and it's really true. Go get a brother and see. I walked off, thinking about the snow stone. My thoughts wandered off to somewhere else... I kept thinking about what Raina had said about my dad. He was still alive. I looked backwards at Demi's house. I looked at the sky, and myself. I looked at all the trees, grass and everything there was to look at. I looked hard at something that bothered me. It was... myself. I stared at the pool of water in front of me. My face looked so different. I looked dead and lifeless. This wasn't me. I grabbed a pebble and tossed it in the reflection. It rippled, and returned. I sat down and stared at myself again. This was not me. Perhaps my dad knew what was coming and he just ran away. Just thinking about that made my angry. I glared accusingly at my reflection and wished this was never true... I loved my liofe before. Not a single monster. The only thing wrong was homework which I hated a lot. I glanced backward at Nico. I wondered how his mom died. It wouldn't be a good idea to ask, though. I sighed sadly and looked at my reflection once more again. You will take the blame, a voice said in my head. Guilty of your own bad. I blinked hard and tryed not to shout out what it was. I tried not to be emotional. My reflection blurred. I got up, turned away from it and asked stiffly, "What is wrong with me?" I lowered my head and wished to be alone... My reflection stood like that. I knelt, and reached into the pool of water. "Wait a sec," I muttered, pulling out a smooth white-gray stone with a cracked ice blue snowflake on it. It was years since I had seen it, but I knew what it was. I had found the snow stone. Chapter 9 Angel Von Alice lives with her own family. She's 21, has a child and a husband. When I saw her, after searching her address, I thought, She is way old to be my sister. Angel didn't recognize me at sight. "Are you a from a candy fund-raiser?" she asked me when the door opened, Angel had a small 1 year old kid on her hip and the baby clung onto her shoulder. "May I come in?" I asked, taking a step. "Not a chance," Angel closed the door a bit, leaving less then an inch. "Angel, shut up and open the door," I pushed it. "If dad were here, you'd be in big trouble." Before I could do more, the door swung open, letting me fall into Angel. "Dad?" she whispered, leaning closer, her brown hair falling in place, leaving her shoulders. Her eyes darted around, making sure no one was around. "You'd better come in." As soon as I did, she demanded of me, "Who are you, and what do you know about my dad?" "I'm Maria Von Alice, and my dad is yours, too!" I shouted in her face. "Maria?" Angel spluttered. "My younger step sister? The one with the huge brown pleading eyes? I thought you were dead after Dad's new house was destroyed." "It's me," I said, both of us sitting on the couch. "Ooo," she cooed. Angel has no clue I'm a demigod. She's now wearing a pink top and loose sweats. She has silver flats on, and staight brown hair with deep green eyes. Angel studies me. I remembered Angel when she gave me tips when I was eight. She was seventeen, and we went to movies together. We were two together. Now we were back- I think. "Tell me everything. Why you've come here." Angel said. "It's time you know who I am," I told her. "Dad has been hiding the truth. You accept it?" Angel nodded solemnly. "I'm ready for it. Spill." "I'm a half-blood. My mother's a greek goddess, Persephone. I'm well- half mortal, half god. My brother, Nico, son of Hades, just died!" I said, all so fast, just a bit slower than Nicole's speed. Angel tucked her hair back. "Maria," she said. "I knew that. Dad had said it to me. To take care of you when he passes away. And, I've lost track of you, I forgot you until now. I can see throught the mist, Maria. I see that sword. I'm hoping you don't scare Eric by drawing it." "Eric?" I asked. Angel nodded toward a photograph of Angel and some guy. "He's not here now," Angel said. "I've met Chiron, yes." I stared at her in shock. She kept going. "Dad's a ghost with Persephone in the Underworld now. And as for your brother, I'm so sorry." She laced her fingers. "Can't I see him?" I asked. Angel pointed to my ring. "Persephone mentioned that. We keep in touch, you know? Use it, and you can bring your brother back." I hugged Angel. "Can I stay here for a night?" "As long as you wish," Angel confirmed. My nephew, who was one, rolled on the couch. "Alright," I said. Chapter 10 The flightless bird fell from it's nest. It didn't die, it stood up again and sat on the ground. I was back at Camp Half-Blood. I reached into my pocket and found the snow stone. I traced the snowflake and thought about Clairwen. And by accident, I brought her here. She looked confused. A bunch of campers that passed by stopped to stare. Clairwen snapped at them, "It's rude to stare." She turned to me. "You," she said, pointing at me. "It's rude to point," I said. "You took it. Give it to me!" She pointed to the snow stone. I gave it to her. She took it in her hands, and turned back to me. "Where did you find it?" She asked with suspision. She probably thought I had it all along. "In a puddle." I said simply. I took her arm and dragged her around. "This is Camp Half-Blood. It's only for half-bloods, not mortal-" I paused with a shock. If Clairwen was mortal, how did she get in? Was she a half-blood? "What?" She asked. "You're a half-blood!" I stuttered. "Don't be ridiculous. So what- one of my parents is a god?" She wasn't taking this seriously. "My parents were ice formers," she said. "I knew them from birth. I am not a half-blood or whatever they are called, like you. I've only come here for my snow stone." "Is there a snow god or goddess?" I asked a passing camper. "Probably minor," he replied. I dragged Clairwen to Chiron, who looked like he just returned from archery. He had a quiver on his back and a T-shirt that said #1 CENTUAR. "Hi, Chiron. Is there a snow god or goddess?" I asked. He looked surprised. "Why yes. But, who is this?" Clairwen stomped her foot and shot an icy blast of wind around. "I am not a half-blood!" She declared. "And I will never be!" "Praise the gods," said a shocked Chiron. "She's an ice former!" "She might be a daughter of this snow god," I said desperatly. "Give up," Clairwen hissed in my ear. "I'm not a half-blood." "Actually," Chiron said. "Snow goddess." "Huh?" I said. "I'm immortal," Clairwen said. "I cannot die. This means I'm not a half-blood!" At that moment, there was a drift, not too forceful, just a silent snowfall, and Clairwen melted away. "That will fix it," Chiron said. "Khione, goddess of snow?" I rolled my eyes. "Hardly." And that did fix my problem. Sort of. Chapter 11 Percy saw me at the sword fighting arena. Sammy was there. "Sammy!" I called. At that moment, I wished I hadn't said that. A pool of dog drool from his wet kisses washed me. Percy laughed. "He's been here for a long time," he said. "So were have you been?" "Looking for my dead brother," I lied. "He's not dead," said Percy with a frown. "And how should you know?" I asked him. He shrugged. "I just do. You want me to help you?" "Yes," I said without listening. I was too busy scratching Sammy between his ears. "Okay, then will you go to the river Styx?" Percy asked, studying me. "What for?" I asked, not daring to look up at him. Percy had been there for something terrible, but sort of cool. "Trust me. It's not about what you think. The thing I did. You know, your brother forced me to." Percy said, tracing Riptide. "You would've died if he wasn't born," I said. "And he would've died if I wasn't born," Percy said. "How?" I asked. "He would've been on the Titan's side or eaten up by a monster from a manticore's orders if I wasn't there." "And Bianca would've been alive," I said. That shocked me. I knew Bianca was Nico's sister, but how did I know what to say? Strange. It was almost as if Nico was speaking through me.... I squeezed myself to make sure that wasn't true. "I'll go to the river Styx with you," I said. "Come with me. I am believing that Nico is alive." "What now?" I screamed over the howling wind. It was a terrible storm. "Go look for an enterance to the river Styx," Percy called. "You need music!" Rain poured down the streets. Gutters were flowing. I found the enterance, at last. "Sing!" said Percy. I grabbed a branch and sat in front of a rock. I remembered the beat clearly. At first I hummed, then drummed, then sang. I sang my favorite song when I was 11. I was now 12, though I remember the song clearly. I keep singing. Percy looked at me in awe. After the song was finished, Percy slipped down the enterance. I didn't even know it had opened. I followed him. Once we had left New York City completely, Percy said, "Nice song." "Thanks," I said. "It used to be my favorite." "You are in so much trouble," I tell Nico. "How?" He asked. "You drowned," I said. "And Bianca was worried. So was..." I say a bunch of names of people I don't even know. "Bianca?" He asked. "Where?" "Forget it," I said. And then I did something rather embarresing in front of Percy. I hugged him. Chapter 12 There are more than a million times I could have died that winter. Now I'm laying down in my room in the Underworld, doing nothing. Jim is gone. I gave him to the Hermes cabin. I have no idea of whats happened to him. So now I'm really worn out. I've been running, chasing Sammy, sliding down hills and swimming in rivers. Oh well, and as for Clairwen, I bet she's happy she's not a demigod. "Maria!" I heared someone call me. I got up, and dragged myself to the door. "What?" I yell. "Persephone's birthday present," Nico said. "Oh right!" I jumped. "It's my birthday. I'm thirteen!" I ran out the door and bumped into Nico. He looks lazier than ever. I ran past him. "You've got a thousand Iris-messages from camp and counting," he told me. "Yeah, yeah!" I kept on running. Okay, so it wasn't that bad. Even Clairwen sent me a present. All I can say is the party was more than cool. I was covering my ears when Sammy gave me a birthday kiss. But, I hugged him anyway. I can say that that was probably the best birthday I had ever had. But Persephone never told me about my dad. I was kinda hot about that. "How are you feeling?" Chelsea asked when I fell down from my pegasus. "Just fine," I answered coolly. And so my day was half at camp, half in the underworld. Or maybe more of it took place at camp. Even though my dad wasn't here, it was the best birthday party I have ever had. Category:PG-Rated Story Category:Adventure Category:Friendship Category:Underworld Category:Original Character Category:Action Category:Lao123 Category:Complete